The Prophecy
by imafangirlforever
Summary: Years ago, Lyra's great-grandmother made a prophecy about 15 people. Their decisions would save the world, or end it. In the present day, anyone who has the potential to be part of the prophecy are taken to Prophecy Academy. Things come to things and the 15 people, tied together by fate, gather. Special, oldrival, frantic, mangaquest, soulsilver, agency, commoner shippings OC x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Pokémon Adventures/ Special. OLDRIVALSHIPPING, SPECIALSHIPPING, FRANTICSHIPPING, MANGAQUESTSHIPPING, SOULSILVERSHIPPING (slight), AGENCYSHIPPING, COMMONERSHIPPING (slight). I don't own it... Oh, and Blue is female, Green is male. I don't really like how their names switched...**

Chapter 1

_Blue's POV_

"What... the... heck?" I yelped.

At the moment, I was being forced out of my front door, backpack in hand. Outside, a silver (?) bus was waiting for me. Why silver? Two men in matching black tuxedos pushed me out of the door.

I tried giving them my most winning smile, "Now why are you two handsome young men wasting your time here with silly old me? Why don't you-"

"Get on the bus," the man to the right of me said gruffly. "Magina will explain when everyone is picked up."

I was forced (emphasis on "forced", who forces a lady to do anything anyways?) into the bus. I stared down the long aisles of seats and people for a moment, then sat in the closest seat to me. The seats were separated into 4 seats per row, with a pathway in the middle dividing the 4 seats into pairs. I'd describe more, but its basically like a typical school bus. Wait... school bus? I started to rummage through the backpack one of the men gave me. A uniform that included a blue plaid skirt, plain white blouse, and bow; a bottle of water; some kind of manual; a box of Pockys (yay! I have no idea why I love them so much...); and a note.

I unfolded the note.

_Hello Ms. Blue Nanami,_

_You are going to be staying at a boarding school until we feel it is time for you to leave. There is no escaping of any kind availible. If you need anything from your home, please alert Magina and she will retrieve it for you. Please note that the students are around the ages of 14-18. That is all you need to know for now._

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_The Academy President (TAP)_

I blinked. Then blinked again. Then...

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION? I FREAKING **NEVER KNEW ABOUT THIS!** NOT COOL." I ranted.

"Would you try to be quiet?" the boy next to me asked.

I studied him. He had spiky brown hair and green eyes. He seemed pretty annoyed at me (hey, doesn't everyone?), but was actually...

"You're pretty cute!" I decided.

"What?"

"You heard me~! My name's Blue Nanami, nice to meet you! Now we're friends."

"Since when did I agree to that?" he muttered, "Pesky girl."

"So... What's your name?"

"Would that get you to be quiet?"

"Maybe," I said slyly. _Not._

"Green Oak. Now let me read this." he became engrossed with his manual, which apparently he had too.

"Hey, Greenie!" I crooned.

"What?" he answered coldly, barely registering my words.

"Why are we here? I never knew about this. How come you like that book?"

"Shut up. You're too noisy." he turned back to the manual/book/whatever-it-is.

"Pesky girl," he added.

I huffed, "Tell me..."

"Frankly, you're annoying, but hopefully you'll stop bothering me enough to let me have some peace. Apparently _everyone_ here had no idea about this. Its more like they were kidnapped or forced in here. This manual explains a little more about the academy we're going to. I don't like it."

I clapped, delighted, "That's the most words I've heard you say the whole time I know you!" I grinned. "Then again, I've known you for only 5 minutes. Are you always like this?"

He flinched at the "only 5 minutes" mark. "Just be quiet, pesky girl."

_Yellow's POV_

More and more people were entering the bus. I scooted my backpack over so people could sit down. Soon enough, a boy with raven black hair dressed in red approached me.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

I nodded shyly. "Of course."

"Thanks, dude." he grinned.

I froze. He thought I was... a guy? I mean, I have been told my hat made me look like a boy sort of, but they always told me only a really dense person (**A/N: *cough*Red*cough***) would actually call me a guy. This boy didn't seem _that_ dense... then again I've only met him for less then 30 seconds. I opened my mouth to answer, to correct him, when a girl in front of our seat gigled. She turned around, facing us.

"She's a girl, silly!" the girl chided, "Can't you tell from the signs? Her voice, her way of talking, and her clothes! That's pretty sad..." She looked thoughtful for a minute, "My name's Blue Nanami! Care to tell me your names?" She suddenly jumped up.

"What?" I asked, slightly curious about this over-energetic/strange girl.

"A wonderful idea!" she exclaimed, "Specialshipping has been born!"

I decided not to question her.

"What do you think, Greenie?" she asked the boy next to her.

"Green." he said stiffly, "And I don't want to think about what goes around your mind."

She mock-fainted, "How can you be so cruel?"

"Do you two know each other?" I asked. They seemed close, and I didn't know anyone here.

"Nope!" Blue exclaimed cheerfully, "We just met 5 minutes ago."

Green flinched as she glared at him, "Right Green?"

He shrugged, "That's true."

"Now, introduce yourselves!"

Realizing I was being rude, I bowed down and took off my straw hat. "My name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Please call me Yellow. Nice to meet you, Blue, Green, and-" I looked at the boy who was going to sit next to me, who seemed frozen when he saw my long ponytail.

"Red Ketchum. Sorry for offending you, Yellow." he looked pretty embarassed.

"N-no problem!" I stammered, "I mean, I wasn't- um..."

"Awww, you two are so adorably innocent and awkward!" Blue squealed, "Just kiss already!"

Green facepalmed, "Don't be so blunt."

"Like you're one to talk!"

Red and I were both blushing and not moving. Finally, I said, "Red? You can sit down now."

"Hm? Oh... yeah..." he mumbled, still the same color as his name. "Thanks... Yellow."

I shot him a smile, "No problem!"

Of course, we both looked away after that.

Blue just smiled knowingly and turned back around to face the front.

_Crystal's POV_

Why did I chose to sit here? I stared miserably out the window as the boy next to me continued to sing "Super Serious Gal!" What had I done to deserve this?

_Flashback_

_I had just entered the bus. I decided to sit next to a friendly-looking raven haired boy. Nothing could go wrong, right?_

_ Wrong._

_ As soon as I sat down, he sized me up and said, "You're the serious type, aren't you? Who cares.. you're pretty. My name's Gold Ember."_

_ "Huh?" I asked. I know. Wonderful vocabulary I just displayed there._

_ "I'll nickname you Super Serious Gal!" he decided, looking at me with... interest? excitement? His amber eyes glittered, and slightly changed hues, like a kaleidoscope. I seemed entranced by them. They looked sort of like a cat's. Mysterious, cunning, and... I realized I was staring._

_ I kicked him in the head, which was kind of hard considering I was sitting in a bus. But then again, I am Crystal Gem, soccer champion! He groaned, "What was that for?"_

_ But I had already turned away from him, face red._

_End of flashback_

"What's your name?" a girl behind us asked me.

"Crystal Gem," I said, hoping Gold would catch on. He didn't, and continued to sing "Super Serious Gal" to the tune of "Mary had a Little Lamb".

She gave me a weary smile, "Boys. My name's White Blanc, and this is Black Noir, my future worker."

White nudged the boy next to her. "Say hello."

"Hello," he said mechanically.

"Nice to meet you!" Gold grinned. At least he wasn't singing. "Black, you and I will become best buds!" And them being boys, they grinned at each other, as if exchanging some kind of secret message only guys could understand. I sighed. Most guys were unreliable, in my opinion. They never helped with lab work, except for the Professors.

A magenta haired lady suddenly stood up and went to the center of the aisles.

I leaned in closely to listen, ignoring Gold, who mouthed "Super Serious Gal" to Black. I swear, if he continued to do that...

"Welcome. I shall explain everything. Listen closely." the lady smiled. Her crystalline glasses glinted in the light. "You all are specially picked... for reasons your peers will tell more specifically later. We are heading to Prophecy Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I love and read every one of your reviews! I know my grammar isn't the best (Farla, thanks for pointing that out... you're a really cool author and I'm reading your stories). Otakuchips, I love your stories and thanks for actually taking the time to read this... I don't own Pokémon... *sigh***

Chapter Two

_Sapphire's POV_

I was sitting next to a guy who had ruby eyes and was frantically (**no pun intended**) checking if his backpack included a sewing kit.

"Sissy," I muttered.

Then some woman stood up (I know, wow, Sapphire. What a description. I'm bored, okay?) "Welcome. I shall explain everything. Listen closely. You all are specially picked... for specific reasons your peers will tell more later. We are heading to Prophecy Academy. Several decades ago, Sumire da' Luna gave a prophecy:

_One day they will gather:_

_The Matchmaker, the Scribe, the Joker, the Queen, the Hero, the Healer, the Prince, the Knight, the Tailor, the Alone, the Boss, the Dreamer, the Loyal, the Chef, and the Future._

_Together they will unlock_

_The KEY to the past_

_And the world is to be_

_Saved or destroyed._"

She let the last word sink in, then said, "Our academy gathers possible candidates for the prophecy. You all have been chosen. You'll get basically anything you wish... until either we find out if you're part of the prophecy, or not. Miss Yellow?"

The girl asked, "What happens to those who aren't part of the prophecy?"

The woman smiled cruelly, "Let's hope you never find out. Now, I'm Magina. Any other questions will be asked once we arrive."

I gulped and slumped down in my seat. Seeing the sissy having the same reaction, I jumped back up and tried to fake a grin.

It didn't work.

_Platinum's POV_

We arrived at the academy and were ordered out of the bus to stay in a huge, confused, group. I met two boys named Dia and Pearl. The three of us quickly established a feriendship.

"Now," Magina said, "I will have other students from this school act as your guide from now on. Understand?"

We nodded.

"Guides!" she called loudly.

A scurrying noise could be heard from the entrance of the academy, then 3 people stepped out. One was a girl with long, raven black hair that hung loosely to her side. She gave a wide smile. The second one was a guy with dark brown hair, who simply sighed. The third was a girl with short brown hair. She gazed at us, as if inspecting us, then frowned.

"I'm Amber Topaz. I'll be Blue Nanami, Red Ketchum, Green Oak, and Amarillo vel Bosque "Yelllow" 's guide," the first girl said happily. "Please gather this way if you're in my group."

"My name's Jade Envy," the boy sighed again, "I'll be Gold Ember, Crystal Gem-"

"Super Serious Gal!" a guy cried out, hugging a girl wiht twin ponytails. She kicked him in the shin, blushing fiercely.

"- as I was saying, Gold Ember, Crystal Gem, White Blanc, and Black Noir are part of my group. Come on..."

"At least show some enthusiasm!" Amber, the first guide, punched him playfully.

"Not as much as you," Jade muttered.

"I think we'll get along!" a girl with long brown hair high-fived Amber.

"Thanks, Blue!" she beamed.

The third guide stepped up, "My name is Zinnia Bulbia. I am the guide of Platinum Berlitz, Diamond Shireen, Pearl Seanee, Sapphire Birch, and Ruby Petalberg. Now all of you be quiet and follow the three of us to your dorms."

"All of the groups are going to be in the same dorm," Amber explained, "But my group will get the second floor, Jade's will get the third, and Zinnia's the fourth. The first is open to anyone. We'll be living with you all in the same dorm as well. Let's go!"

We nodded mutely and followed, wondering what would happen next.

_Green's POV_

"Can you explain the whole thing to us, Amber? I don't really understand..." Yellow asked meekly.

She nodded, "I was like that too. I've been here for around 5 years... Time flies by fast. So, anyways... you heard the prophecy. Some people decided to take action, and eventually founded this academy. We all have some attributes that makes us one of the candidates to be the people in the prophecy. The people who are somehow discovered not to be part disappear, never to be heard of again. We all have to try hard and follow orders in order to survive."

She took a deep breath, "Well... rather than the fact its kind of like a prison, its pretty fun. Be expectant to spend the rest of your lives here though..."

We all were silent.

"So, there are classes here like a regular school. We aren't sorted into grades, but rather like the person we're supposed to sound like. I haven't got all the details about you guys, but I know Blue might be the Matchmaker, like me. So we'll be classmates!"

"Awesome!" Blue exclaimed.

I sighed, "TWO pesky girls? That's more then I can handle..."

"Jade calls me 'annoying woman'," Amber giggled, glancing at the boy, who inched away from her gaze.

"Whatever..."

"Greenie! Pay more attention to me!" Blue fake-whined. "You love me right?"

She glomped me. I blushed slightly. Of course, that was just more leverage Blue could use to tease me. "Awww.. Green's blushing!" she grinned.

"You two act so cute together!" Amber gave both of us a grin that looked remarkably like Blue's.

"Do not!" I argued, pushing Blue off me.

Red was cluelessly oblivious to the scene in front of him. Instead, the guy seemed more focused on Yellow.

"Do you like her?" Amber popped up beside him.

They both blushed.

"O-of course not! I mean, I do! I mean... not like that!" They stammered in perfect unison.

"Of course," Amber said sarcastically. Ignoring them ("I- I'm serious!"), she turned her attention back to Blue, she said, "My nickname's the Author's Matchmaker, because I always matchmake the perfect couple, and they end up living happily ever after... like a story. Want to team up?"

"Yeah!"

They both had a glint in their eye. "Operation One: Matchmake all the new students!"

**A/N: I feel like I emphasised the OCs too much... oh well. Amber was created because 1. She's me. 2. I need someone to keep Blue and Green together, Blue can't take the initiative on her own relationship. 3. She's like Blue, but more OOC sometimes. And I want to.**

** Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! I know you might be tired of this, but... I don't own Pokémon. *sniff* *goes to a corner and sulks***

Chapter 3

_Gold's POV_

"Gold!" Crystal scolded me for what seemed like the millionth time, "Don't interrupt Jade!"

"Sorry," she apologised to him, "He's impossible."

"Am not!" I stuck out my tounge childishly.

"Are too!" she mimicked my voice mockingly.

"You two argue like an old married couple," Jade said dryly. Then he smacked himself, "Darn it! I'm starting to sound like Amber! That's bad... really bad..."

Super Serious Gal and I were too busy shouting back insults to notice.

"Flirt!" she shouted accusingly.

"Bookworm!" I shot back.

"Idiot!"

"Nerd!"

White giggled, "This is amusing. You guys would be pretty appealing to the audience. Want to join my company?"

We both stopped arguing briefly enough to look at her strangely, "Company?"

"The BW Talent Company!" she said proudly, "I'm the boss!"

"Yes you are... for now." Jade muttered, "Did you all hear what Amber said before? She and I arrived around the same time: 5 or so years ago. You will live out the rest of your lives here. That company would be long gone, or have a new boss by that time."

"Well that's pessimistic..." Black sighed.

"I haven't seen my family for 5 FREAKING YEARS! I think I'm just stating the truth." Jade said hardly. Then his voice softened, "We're here."

Crystal opened the door excitedly, expecting something amazing. It was... but...

"WHERE ARE OUR ROOMS?" she shrieked.

"About that..." Jade said meekly, "The whole floor is split into two rooms: this one and a bathroom."

"SO I'LL TECHNICALLY HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS THAT FLIRT?" she pointed at me, as if it was my fault.

I just gave her a cheeky grin. "Unless you want to sleep in the bathroom, which, you can't."

"UGH! WHY IS MY LIFE SO SCREWED UP? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE _THIS_?"

_Black's POV_

Apparently the other floors had the same layout as ours too. Above us, a girl screamed, "I'll be stuck with that SISSY?"

Below us, Amber and another girl (I think it was Blue?) were singing loudly, "RED AND YELLOW ARE BLUSHING!" while a guy sighed and said something that sounded suspiciously like, "Suicide is better then this... annoying... pesky... what did I do... deserve this?"

White seemed more optimistic, "At least the bathroom's a separate room."

Gold was annoying Crystal AGAIN (honestly, from what I've seen, I have to agree with Jade. They act like an old married couple.)

The whole time my dormmates were freaking out, I was just like, "Okay?" as I contemplated what has happened to me today.

First, I got forced into a bus by two crazy men. Second, I meet a girl who for some reason is a workaholic even though she's still my age. Third, the same girl somehow talks me into joining her business if we ever found out what was going on. Fourth, I meet two other people who seem to be total opposites (*cough*CrystalandGold*cough*) and try to make my life horrid. Fifth, I am forced into this dorm with a bunch of crazy teens...

My life sucks.

"First thing's first!" Amber's voice sounded throughout the dorm, "JADE! ZINNIA! After your group's freshend up and dresses in their uniforms, bring them to floor 1 so everyone can introduce themselves to each other. Come on!"

Jade sighed. "FINE!" he hollered.

"Oh, and bring my water balloons!"

_Yellow's POV_

"Introduce yourselves, your interests, any random facts, and your favorite person-of-the-opposite-gender-here!" Blue and Amber chorused.

"..."

"Well?" they demanded, "We're not going to be here all day! Yellow, you start."

"So," I said shyly, "My name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but please call me Yellow. I love animals, and I like... working with herbs."

"And the last requirement?" Blue said slyly.

"I- I barely know anyone here!" I stuttered, blushing. I kept my head low, trying not to meet Red's eyes.

"Cute," Amber cooed, "Blue, you next."

"I'm Blue Nanami. I love to matchmake, steal (I noted that I should start locking my doors), and mess around with people! I, so far, like Green the... SILVER!"

Everyone gave her a look, like _WTF_!? (Green's reaction was priceless...) Then we turned around. A boy with long red hair and a girl with pigtails, who looked similar to... was it, Super Serious Gal? That's what the guy called her anyways...

Blue ran over to the guy and knocked him over. The girl to his left was blushing slightly, "S-Silver? Who is this... this..."

"Blue Nanami..." he sighed, "Blue, get off me. Lyra, its not what it looks like."

She scowled, "Not what it LOOKS LIKE? You have a SUPER CUTE GIRLFRIEND and you just say its NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?"

Amber shook her head in comical disbelief, "And these two are senior members of the Academy... Well, here to help you guys. Meet Silver and Lyra~!Now, considering that Blue is... not listening, Green or Red, can you continue?"

Red grinned, "I'm Red Ketchum, and I like to... to..."

Everyone stared at him.

He snapped excitedly, as if a lightbulb had just clicked, "Go on adventures!"

We all face-palmed...

... then a water balloon hit Red's face.

"Red!" I squeaked, "Are you okay?"

_Jade's POV_

"Um... Amber? Why'd you do that?" I whispered. Obviously, considering I knew this girl for over 5 years, I knew almost everything about her.

She grinned, "Reason 1: Yellow is freaking out, while Red is subconsciously blushing. Reason 2: Blue and I planned it. Reason 3..."

She raised her voice, so everyone could hear, "YOU TELL A LIE, YOU GET DRENCHED!"

Ruby, who was part of Zinnia's group (I think), paled. He looked down at his spotless uniform, then looked back at the two laughing girls.

"This... is... awesome!" Blue high-fived Amber.

_Normal POV_

"As I was saying before I was..." Red paused, "... interrupted (a loud chorus of giggles from the two devils), I actually have practice in a bunch of different martial arts. I-"

Everyone leaned in to hear the final part.

"..."

"AGH! Just tell us who you like already!" Blue screeched. Yellow blushed.

Red just stared blankly at her. "I don't get the question."

"Moving on," Amber cut in, obviously realizing the boy wouldn't budge from his opinion. "Green?"

"My name's Green Oak. I like to study, experiment, and study some more for a good education and life. I have no random facts. I don't know any of you. I won't answer the last question because those two will make my life horrible if I do."

He quickly sidestepped to the left, right before a huge blue water balloon flung past where he was last standing. Dia, who barely missed being hit, flinched.

"My name's Gold Ember," Gold quickly spoke up, "I love to gamble, play, and... look at girls?"

Crystal kicked him in the shin. He winced, then, clutching his injured knee, continued, "I think Super Serious Gal over here's too uptight, Yellow likes Red, Red is kind of dense-"

"Like you," Crystal muttered, "And being uptight isn't that bad."

"That's the second time you've interrupted me. Now, anyways, the gal I like here the best is Super Serious Gal, because she seems like the only one here who didn't swoon to my awesome charms."

Crystal rolled her eyes. Then, suddenly aware of the light pink across her cheeks, she blushed even harder and turned away. "My name's Crystal Gem. I used to play soccer. I love to research and help out my teachers with any extracurriculum activities. It seems like the most sane guy here is Green, no offense."

Gold pouted. "What about me?"

"You don't even count." she said bluntly.

"My name is White, and I love to run my talent agency. If you have any interesting talents you want to show off, try scheduling an audition with us! The only boy who's agreed to be a part of my company so far is Black, so I pick him." she said cheerfully, unaware of the blushing teen beside her.

"Um.. my name's Black," he seemed to regain his confidence, "And someday I'm going to win the best competition out there for... whatever I'm good at! I don't have time to look at girls."

Everyone stared at him, including White (who was looking slightly disappointed).

"You know, I'm not sure who's more... sad. Red or Black?" Zinnia said dryly.

"What?" the two boys demanded.

"I'm Platinum Beriltz. Be grateful I gave you my name, commoners. Its only because of the circumstances. I particulary love horseback riding, attending parties, and traveling. It seems like Dia and Pearl are quite nice."

"Diamond Shireen, and I love to cook and eat. Platinum is really nice!" he said happily as he munched on a cake (which no one knew where he got it).

"Pearl Seanee, and I train animals with my dad. I agree with Dia."

"Sapphire Birch! And I love the wild. I hate people like this _sissy_-" she looked at Ruby in revulsion, "- and stuff like that. I don't like him or anyone else. Only-" she hesitated, "Never mind."

Blue and Amber immediately started to question about whoever Sapphire liked, while she blushed and refused to answer.

"Ruby Petalberg, and I am NOT a sissy, no matter what that barbarian says. I love to sew, create outfits, and stay clean. I like a childhood friend," he didn't elaborate on the subject, causing Amber and Blue to have the same reaction as Sapphire's (not really) confession.

Zinnia shushed them, "Now, please be polite to the students and mentors. By the way, everyone, be especially polite to prophecy member Lyra da' Luna, who is the great grand-daughter of Sumire da' Luna. Sumire was the one who gave the prophecy. Lyra, is the Future, as we know for sure. Silver Ice is one of the seniors here. Actually, all of the mentors have been here for at least 3 years. Now, you have a free week before your classes start. Mentors are excused as well."

Amber huffed, "We're not called 'mentors', we're 'guides'!"

"Whatever," Zinnia said bluntly. She turned around and walked away.

Amber turned to a grinning Blue, "Let's figure out our plan! I know there's a lake a mile or so away from the main campus. Actually, the property extends for quite a while."

The two girls ran away, giggling.

_Blue's POV_

"I've come up with specialshipping, a.k.a. the special blushing couple!"

"What about franticshipping for the opposites?"

"That fits perfectly!"

"Oh, I just read this manga. Crystal and Gold are just like Marina and Jimmy! Mangaquestshipping has been born!"

"Agencyshipping for White and Black, even though I like the idea of chessshipping..."

"Hmm... haughtyshipping or commonershipping?"

"What's that?"

"The mistress and her two servants."

"OCSHIPPING!" I jumped up.

Amber flinched, "What?"

"You and Jade!"

She blushed a furious shade of crimson, "Shut up! It.. its not like that! If so, oldrivalshipping has just been born!"

"Me and Green?"

"Yeah."

"He IS pretty interesting... and cute. What about my darling little brother figure Silver?"

"Lyra seems to love him with all her soul... so soulsilvershipping!"

"Anyways, now that we have all the shippings, we can start matchmaking!"

Amber's eyes brightened, "A romantic date at the amusement park! There's one that still is on campus, so we're not breaking the rules. Students get in free!"

"For our group's first expedition-" Amber was cut off by Jade.

"When was it ever an expedition?" Jade muttered.

"Anyways, like I was saying before someone RUDELY interrupted me," she glared at Jade, "We're going to the amusement park. No skipping. Meet tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp."

**A/N: OK, a hint for the next chapter. One, it includes nighttime. In the dorms. (With that particular problem Crystal and some of the other girls were complaining about earlier). Two, in an amusement park there are usually ferris wheels (agencyshipping), the tunnel of love (specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, OCshipping), and haunted houses (all shippings, if possible). Please review, I love that better then favorites (not really, but its awesome when people review).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I read your you SOOOO MUCH! I forgot to mention reviews in the last chapter, so:**

**Otakuchips: YES! I love all the shippings in this story... I shall not discuss the ocshipping... but yes, Amber is me.. maybe Jade is someone, maybe not. Oldrivalshipping is coming! Soulsilver is hard to write...**

**Angelic Liar: Thanks for reviewing! I love that you did, and you liked the story.**

**Guest: Thanks! I just got this idea randomly in my head (probably from reading all those Pokémon Special fanfics about academies and school).**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OCs!**

_Red's POV_

So... this was relatively awkward. immediately when we went back to our rooms (or should I say room), I directed the girls to the left side and made Green and I go to the right side of the room. Even so, the tension in the air was... weird. Of course, it was nothing compared to upstairs. We could hear screams of "Sissy!" or "Super Serious Gal" a lot. Along with the arguing and kick (most likely from Crystal) that followed.

On the bright side, our group (although we had Blue and Amber) wasn't arguing. Much. More like Blue was 'pestering' Green about something as he complained about how nosy she was and made her go back to the other side of the room again. Yellow and I... well, Yellow was avoiding my eyes as much as possible.

It just happened that the water balloon that drenched me had hit my whole body. And my shirt was white. Basically, it was almost translucent and Yellow almost fainted with a fever. I tried to check on her, but her temperature just rose some more (**A/N: ... Really Red?**).

I groaned. My life is so messed up.

_White's POV_

I slid beside Black, "Well that was relatively interesting. Looks like the duo's going at it again."

He nodded in agreement, slightly blushing from the close contact. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, then turned away and watched as two of my other roommates started bickering again.

"Gold! Be a gentleman and let the women rest in peace!"

"Aw, Super Serious Gal! You're no fun! Why can't it be me and you on one side, and White and Black on the other?"

Black and I both blushed, and Jade asked tiredly, "What about me?"

"You can sleep in the middle. Or on Amber's floor," Gold added slyly.

Crystal delivered a kick in his face. ("Ow!") "Gold, you perverted flirt. Shut up. Girls on one side, guys on the other. Or let Jade decide."

She glanced pleadingly at the boy, as if to agree with her. He gave her a noncommittal shrug, then said, "I don't care."

It ended up as what Crystal said, although we had to work out a compromise. We'd play a game (most likely of something embarrassing like Truth or Dare) with the rest of the roommates (if they agreed). Most likely, we'd be forced to because of either Gold, Amber, or Blue.

_Blue's POV_

All of us assembled on the main floor. It was nighttime, and moonlight seeped through the white satin curtains. We were all huddled on the floor, in front of a warm cozy fireplace that was alight. Most of us looked either doubtful, nervous, or excited. Surprisingly, Lyra and Silver were there as well. Amber told me that they'd be joining us in a lot of activities.

"Hey," I asked hesitantly (out of character, I know), "I know this is an odd request, but can the girls have a game and the guys have a game? You know, bonding time between girls and guys."

"Sure," Green and Silver said immediately. Then both their heads turned to the opposing boy. Their cool gazes met, and a glaring contest ensued.

"'k!" I yelled, back to normal, "Let's have a vote!"

"But," Gold whined, glancing at Crystal.

"I agree," Crystal said nervously. Most likely she was trying to stay as far away from Gold as possible.

"Fine," he pouted.

"It sounds interesting..." Yellow whispered.

"I agree with Yellow!" Red said cheerfully. The girl blushed delicately, then averted his gaze

"All in favor?"

In the end, it was a unanimous decision (although it took Amber and my "coaxing" to get Jade, Green, and Silver to do it... and Crystal had to kick Gold in the shin again. Then again, minor details.).

**GIRLS**

_Amber's POV_

"So..." I said lightly, "Ladies, note that we will know each other for the rest of our lives. Spill out everything, or your life will become horrible by the hands of me and Blue. I mostly know a lot about you guys anyways, because of the student profiles I saw before. Anyone?"

Surprisingly, it was Sapphire who spoke. "I'm the daughter of a famous professor. Professor Birch. I... I didn't want to be like him. I wanted to find my path in martial arts and stuff."

We all murmured things, then stopped.

"What about that guy you liked?" I probed.

"He-" she hesitated, "- was a childhood friend that I only knew for a week or so. He was my role model. He was brave, and strong, and... everything! One day... we were playing outside in the forest. Back then, I was a sweet, innocent, naïve girl. He had to protect me. He got hurt. I never saw him after that day. I was so scared, we both had to go to the hospital. Me, for being mentally wounded, him, for being physically. By the time I was released from the hospital, he had already returned to his home. It was too far away. I don't remember his name."

She stopped, "Why are you all crying?"

"T- that was so sad!" Yellow sniffed.

I sighed dreamily, "Unrequited love. I can relate. Anyways, next?"

No one answered. A sniffle from Yellow.

I sighed, "Okay. So I was taken here when I was 13. I've been here for 5 years, along with Jade. I had a little sister. Bella. Our family was always happy: my mother, my father, my sister, and I. Then.. one day, everything changed. I was taken. The boat was sinking. My family died."

_"Please!" my desperate voice echoed through the dark night. "Turn around! My family's still in there!"_

_"Doesn't matter. You're coming with us, no delays. The Academy hates when people are late."_

_Were all adults like this? My parents weren't. They were kind, and loved me. They'd sacrifice everything for me. My sister wasn't an angel, but I loved her all the same. My young naïve eyes met my captor's._

_Slowly, he shook his head. No._

_The boat gave one last groan, then sunk. My family was gone._

_No night had ever felt as cold as that one._

I shivered. "Whatever. Blue?"

Blue had frozen, "D-do I have to?"

"Amber and I both just poured our soul out to all of you, of course!" Sapphire glared at her.

The girl seemed to be in shock. "I mean, why me?"

To the far side of the floor, I could see the tops of the boys' heads. They were discussing something, but I couldn't tell what. Once, I saw Silver's eyes dart between Blue and Lyra.

"Blue..." Sapphire's voice started to sound dangerous.

"Yeah, sorry," Lyra scowled, "How do you know Silver? If not, you do know we all will kill you."

Blue's face whitened several shades. "F-fine. I used to live somewhere near Pallet Town. I had a mother and father. I had friends."

Her voice sounded wistful, and she continued, more eager this time because she had already begun to talk. "Friends. True friends. On a day in September, I was walking through the woods. The kids had set me up with a dare or something to catch this wild bird. So I started to whistle and call out for it. I know, birds don't respond to that kind of stuff. But I was a kid, okay?"

We nodded, waiting for her to continue. I swallowed. I already knew somewhat how this would turn out. Before all the new students arrived, I had been up in the office looking at their profiles, background, and appearance. Blue Nanami, at a young age, was...

"I heard a rustle in the bushes," Blue's voice continued, blocking out my thoughts.

_Blue's POV_

"So I turned around, but instead of a bird..." I sucked in my breath, shutting my eyes and trying to block out the memories. It didn't work.

_"Hey! You're not a bird!" I said angrily, "Sheesh, what a letdown. Whatever, sorry sir. I need to go-"_

_Before I could run away, the man had grabbed my arm, twisted it painfully, and hoisted me in the air. Panic started to fill inside me, "Excuse me? Mister? That kindareallysuper hurts!"_

_He smirked, "It should."_

_I started to get really worried, "Hello? ANYONE? MOM? DAD? HELP!"  
_

_The figure growled impatiently, then hit his hand on the side of my neck. I slumped down on his back, starting to drift in a state between unconsciousness and consciousness. I blinked. Wasn't that one of my friends? I mouthed the word 'help' once. At least I tried to. Was it one of my friends? Or maybe an illusion..._

_Why was the world growing dark?_

"I was kidnapped," I finally said. "Silver... he was too. We always stuck together. We learned the skills of a thief. Finally, the man who had kidnapped us had been arrested. Silver and I were free. I decided to try to retrace back to my hometown to try to find my parents. Silver went off to travel the world. We haven't seen each other until now."

On that happy note, everyone fell silent for a moment, then Lyra said quietly, "I'm sorry. It's just that, well, Silver.. Silver... Si- agh! NEVERMIND!"

A few of the boys looked over, curious. Lyra noticed Silver's gaze and quickly looked down at the floor, blushing. "Sorry."

I waved away the apology, dismissing it. "It's okay. Anyways, who's next?"

Crystal shrugged, raising her hand. "After what I just heard from you, my story sounds like nothing."

I nodded at her to continue.

"I was, admittedly, pretty average. Except for the fact I loved soccer and was a studious person. My parents expected a lot out of me, because they were both doctors and really smart. They died when I was 6. I lived with my aunt, and worked hard to fulfill my goals. It always peeved me, how kids my age were playing outside while I was inside studying. Then I met... _him_."

"In a way," she continued, "He was a lot like Gold. Except for the fact Gold is way less arrogant, cool, and smart. He started to take me outside a lot, and let me have fun like other kids our age. By the time we were 10, we were inseparable. He moved away for a year, to somewhere far away. Once he came back... he was so distant. It didn't take him long enough to join other kids, the 'more fun and cooler ones'. I was alone again. I got really angry, that he was so good at everything. I started to train in soccer, and soon became the champion of my team. It was the finals of the championships when he called me and told me he wanted to talk to me. I was so happy," she gave a small smile.

"I ran all the way there. He told me to get a life. To grow up, to make new friends, to have some fun. He was breaking off our friendship." Crystal gazed out the window with a far away look in her eyes. "After I slapped him and ran away. I got in a car accident and couldn't make it to the game. My legs were broken. About a year after that, I was brought here."

"..." That... was really depressing.

"So, is that why you hate Gold?" I asked. Maybe, hopefully, mangaquestshipping could still work.

"I guess," she looked uncomfortable, "I kinda feel biased and stuff, but... yeah."

I raised my eyebrows, "Okay. Let's stop interrogating Crystal. Who's next?"

Yellow raised her hand meekly, "I'm sorry... all of you have such sad pasts, and I..."

"It's okay!" Platinum said quickly, "I don't have one either."

Yellow sighed in (maybe?) relief, "Okay. So I've never really had many friends. I live in the forest. Alone."

Seeing our sympathetic looks, she quickly added, "The animals are my friends! No worries! Besides, now I have all of you. Basically, the only sad part of my life was that I didn't grow up with a family. My parents died of a sickness when I was 7. I was almost taken to an orphanage, but I decided to stay on my own in the forest."

I studied her. She was such a sweet, cute girl... she didn't deserve to grow up alone. I snuggled closer to her and hugged her. That startled her, and she flinched. Then she slowly relaxed, smiling softly.

She was so cute, like the little sister I never had. Even though Silver was a lot like my brother, little brothers don't have the same effect as little sisters do (to girls at least).

_Yellow's POV_

Blue hugged me. I flinched, then relaxed. She was so warm. I found the courage to ask, "Does anyone else want to go next?"

White raised her hand, almost ashamed, "Me. I, White Blanc, loved all the showbiz and stuff. I, at the age of 10, became a manager of the BW Talent Agency. The company flourished, and I had a lot of animal stars. My favorite was a poodle I nicknamed Bubu. We've known each other forever. We (Bubu and I) were on a ferris wheel. I had used my influence to make them let Bubu on as well. There was one more person in our car. I didn't realize who it was until he introduced himself. It was a guy named N, who was... different. He fought for animal rights and everything. So he persuaded Bubu to join him in his campaign, and to stop performing for show and to instead fight. I was in shock that day."

She clenched her fist, "I couldn't do anything. I tried to escape the car, to do anything to get away from what happened. I fell out, and injured myself. I've been afraid of Ferris Wheels ever since. Now, the BW Talent Agency only has humans in it."

"This is really depressing..." Blue groaned.

"Then I'll go next," Platinum sighed, "I am a rich, spoiled heiress, that has everything she wants in life except for friends and stuff money can't buy. Simple, quick, and to the point."

"That's true," Blue said thoughtfully, "That's the shortest past we've had yet."

Amber nudged Zinnia, "Tell them."

Shifting away from Amber's glare, Zinnia sighed. "I, as you can probably tell, act very... proper and royal. I am related to a king. He sent me here, in hopes that if I was part of the prophecy, his reputation as a ruler would go up. If you start treating me different, or pitying me, I shall kill you."

She looked like she meant it...

**BOYS**

_Red's POV_

This... is awkward. Silver is staring at Lyra and Blue, not listening to our conversation (much); Green is complaining about Blue (again?); Black was sighing and saying that White got his schedule set up (I have no comment...); Pearl and Dia were worrying about Platinum; Jade just stared into space and tried to stay in the conversation (it didn't really work, he's too much like Green); and Ruby was freaking out because he forgot his sewing kit in his room.

... and these people are my friends?

I sighed. What a sad life. Reflexively, I glanced over at Yellow, who was blushing as Blue hugged her. All of the girls seemed to be involved in the conversation (then again, girls can talk easier then guys). Amber was looking kind of downcast as she smiled at Zinnia; Zinnia was frowning, as if contemplating what she said; Lyra was (inconspicuously) watching Silver; Crystal was muttering something while staring at her shoes; and Sapphire was glancing longingly out the window.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, "What are we doing again?"

Silver shrugged. Green gave the same unresponsive reaction.

"Amber said something about bonding and making new friendships," Jade sighed. "That girl... she needs to get her head out of the clouds."

Green absent-mindedly nodded in agreement, "Blue too."

"What do you mean?" Silver scowled, "Blue's perfectly fine the way she is."

That, of course, led to another glaring contest between Silver and Green.

"Guys!" I said sternly, "Knock it off. 'k, so let's talk about... whatshouldwetalkabout..."

"HI!" Amber popped up right next to Jade.

"AGH!" he almost faceplanted on the ground, "Amber! Don't scare us like that!"

Ignoring him, she smiled at us, "So... Blue and I assumed you guys would have no clue of what to do, so I'm starting it. Red, your opinions on Yellow?"

"Wait... what?" my brain was trying to comprehend what she just said. When it sank in, I blushed slightly, "She's really kind and nice and sweet and pretty and-"

Amber held up a hand in a _STOP_ gesture. "First, wrong grammar. Second, THAT IS ADORABLE! Third, you'll go on forever, so I'll stop you there. Now, Silver. You and Lyra?"

"No," his flat voice said bluntly.

"Then why are you blushing?" Gold nudged the boy.

"I am not."

End of discussion there...

"Green? You and Blue?"

"I have no business with that pesky woman," Green sighed. A slight tinge of pink was on his cheeks. It looked like Amber noticed it, but chose to spare the boy from the embarrassment.

"Black, your opinions on White?" she asked cheerfully. For some reason, she was writing down what we said into a notebook labeled "MATCHMAKING".

"She tries to fulfill her dreams, and works hard to do so," Black slightly blushed.

"Aw... I'm sure if I somehow wrote this into a story, all the fangirls would be going crazy!" she giggled.

All of us stared blankly at her, "What?"

"NEVERMIND! Dia and Pearl, I think I know already. Hmm... Gold and Crystal?"

"Super Serious Gal is a challenge, but I'm sure she'll fall in love with me eventually," Gold said optimistically. Of course, Amber chose that moment to record everything he said. She dashed to Crystal, handed her the tape, and barely dodged Gold's billiard cue.

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Gold ran away yelling at the top of his lungs and Crystal finished the tape. Slowly, she stood up.

"Gold..." her voice sounded deadly, "Come here."

...

_Jade's POV_

In the end every reaction was basically the same. A blush, maybe a startled look, occasionally an oblivious or annoyed face. Once we returned to our room (after everyone had been embarrassed), I snatched away Amber's notebook.

"Matchmaking?" I read incredulously, "What the heck is this? Specialshipping, oldrivalshipping-"

I flipped to the page she last wrote in. It read:

**Specialshipping- SUPER CUTE! Red and Yellow obviously like each other. Blue and I are already planning a prank at the Tunnel of Love.**

**Oldrivalshipping- Even though he denies it, Green seems to care about Blue...a lot like me and Jade.**

**Mangaquestshipping- Okay, so this is really cute. Gold keeps Crystal from becoming too serious, while Crystal keeps Gold in line.**

**Franticshipping- THE LAST WORD in the phrase "opposites attract". Reference to p. 25, labeled "Belligerent Sexual Tension".**

**Agencyshipping- Is it me? Or are they the most sane couple here?**

**Haughtyshipping- Uh... I kinda support commonershipping more. But this IS still cute.**

**Commonershipping- Dia's crush is SO OBVIOUS and CUTE, while Platinum is... oblivious to it all.**

I stopped reading. I didn't want to know how exactly Amber's mind worked.

"What are you DOING?" Amber snatched it away.

I sighed, "I don't want to know."

_White's POV_

"What's that coming from the other floors?" I wondered.

Black sighed, "The arguing couples, aka Sapphire and Ruby, and Crystal and Gold are here."

"I see."

"..."

This was getting awkward.

"So... Crystal and I will go on this side of the room, boys on the other. NO COMPLAINING!" I gave a glare at Gold.

_Ferris Wheels. Betrayal. Fall. Hurt. Betrayal. Gone. Gone. Gone. White. Gone. Betrayal. White. Hurt. WHITE!_

I woke up to a start. Above me was Black. He stared at me seriously, "White, you were screaming in your sleep."

I jumped, "I was? I'm sorry!"

He sighed, "No problem. Just... don't make me worried like that, okay?"

I nodded, grateful he didn't question me.

_Gold's POV_

"Hmm?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Was that... a light coming from the first floor? Who was up this time of the night? I threw off my covers, and headed towards the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Black and White sleeping. Black was on the floor, and White was in her bed. Their hands were interlinked, as if they fell asleep holding hands.

I headed downstairs. It... was a light. Was that... Crystal?

It was. She was sitting at a desk, with a light on and a stack of books opened.

"Super Serious Gal?" I asked, "What are you doing up?"

She jumped, startled, "Gold! Why are you up? You should be sleeping."

"So should you," I pointed out.

She shook her head, "I need to make sure I study more about this academy. They seem to work differently than regular schools. Go to sleep."

I pulled up a chair next to her, "I guess I could keep you company then."

She opened her mouth to protest, then, resignedly, closed it. Thinking to herself for a moment, she smiled, "Thanks." Then, she turned back to her work.

A faint tinge of pink was on my cheeks as I watched her.

_Ruby's POV_

Sapphire... it couldn't be her. Could it? I stared up at the ceiling as the hours ticked by. Sapphire. Sapphire. That name had such a ring to it. Warm memories flooded through my mind, along with the bad ones. A slash of pain. Warm laughter. A beast-like animal. A hug, comforting and soft. A smile.

"Sapphire..." I muttered.

_Sapphire's POV_

"This... is... irritating." I muttered. I couldn't go to sleep. Ruby. Did I know him?

My mind drifted. Of how I used to be. Of how... back then, I was so happy.

- Morning -

_Amber's POV_

"We're in the AMUSEMENT PARK!" my stentorian voice yelled. Jade gave me an annoyed look and hushed me. I giggled, "No worries, no worries. Let's explore the park! Split up in groups of two."

I pulled out one of those traditional ladder lottery things, "Trace your finger over the line to find your partner."

"I feel this is rigged," Green muttered.

After everyone had drawn their partner, Blue announced, "Ok. Me and Green, Silver and Lyra, Gold and Crystal, Dia and Platinum, Zinnia and Pearl, Jade and Amber, Red and Yellow, White and Black, and Ruby and Sapphire."

...

Mass confusion.

"NO!" Sapphire and Ruby yelled simultaneously.

"U-um..." Yellow stared at Red.

White and Black shrugged, slightly smiling.

Silver looked furious that Green was with Blue, while Lyra teased him slightly.

Gold and Crystal were bickering.

The rest... well, let's just say they either hated or loved the situation. Or, in the case of Zinnia and Pearl, shrugged.

"I will assign rides. Argue, you die. Red and Yellow, Blue and Green will escort you to the Tunnel of Love. After, Blue, you know what to do. Silver and Lyra, please go to the haunted house. Gold and Crystal, go to the prize booths. Dia and Platinum, go to the arcade. Zinnia and Pearl... go wherever. Ruby and Sapphire, go to the roller coaster. White and Black will go to the Ferris Wheel," I said cheerfully, "After, meet at the center of the park."

"I can't," White's terrified voice rang out. "Ferris Wheels... aren't my thing."

I stiffened. Oops?

"I'm sorry White!" I apologized, "How about instead... Blue and Green could go. White, you and Black can check out any other rides. See ya!"

I dragged Jade away as fast as I could.

"What's that?" Jade questioned.

I grinned, fingering the device in my hands. "A tracker. I know where everyone is at the moment!"

He rolled his eyes.

I scanned the screen. Everyone seemed to be following my instructions so far.

_Silver's POV_

"I am officially going to KILL them," I muttered. Lyra and I had decided to follow the instructions so (hopefully) Blue and Amber would leave us alone. We were in the haunted house, which surprisingly had great special effects and such. I was totally unaffected though, so I continued to think of how to take revenge on those two devils.

"Um, Silver?" Lyra's timid voice interrupted my murderous thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"This is..." her voice stopped.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't tell me you're scared."

"..."

My eyes widened, "You are?"

"Maybe," a deep red blush had spread across her cheeks.

This... might take longer then expected.

_Blue's POV_

"Here we are!" I announced, stopping in front of the Tunnel of Love. Red and Yellow seemed on the verge of fainting from embarrassment.**  
**

"So... bye lovebirds!" I shoved my two (almost?) friends, Red and Yellow, on the closest available boat.

Then, I turned to Green, fully grinning. "Okay... just let me hack into the system to record their first kiss, then we can start our date."

He stared at me, until I started skipping along to find the control panel.

"Whoever said it was a date?" he muttered, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, "Pesky girl."

**A/N: So... really long time to update... I know. The girls' pasts are a bit rushed, but I want them to start forming friendships and everything... feel free to give me suggestions for the amusement park date, I'll continue it for 1-2 more chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THIS... TOOK... FOREVER! My friends are pressuring me to continue our (joint) fanfics and stories, I have 6 projects, and I just created more fanfictions. Joy. Thanks for all the reviews, I've read every one of them. So, thanks, Otakuchips and Sakura Touko. I'd also like to thank all of the favorite-ers and people who actually read this story. I don't own Pokémon.**

**.**

_Silver's POV_

.

"Joy…" I muttered. **(Wow, am I like Silver?) **Wonderful. My evil (almost) sister and her friend had trapped me in a haunted house with Lyra of all people. I mean, Lyra was nice and everything… but…

I glanced at the said brunette, who was clinging on to my left arm. She seemed terrified. A little heat rushed to my cheeks, and I turned away before she could see.

"I… I'm sorry for troubling you like this!" Lyra squeaked. Just then, another ghost popped up beside her. "AH!"

I sighed and grabbed her hand. She blushed slightly as I dragged her through the haunted house.

"They never said what we had to do once we finished," I smirked. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

.

_Crystal's POV_

.

"Gold!" I complained. He was holding my hand (not on my will of course) as we plowed through the crowd, surveying the booths.

"C'mon! As long as we're here, we might as well have some fun!" his eyes sparkled mischievously. His gaze fell upon me, "What do you think?"

"I-I guess," I sighed.

He wasn't that bad, I guess. After all, he did stay up all night with me so I could study, and he did seem to be better than that arrogant jerk (who I will refer to as Bob for the mere humor of it, by the way).

"Over here," he guided me to a goldfish scooping booth.

I frowned, "You do know that it's just a rip-off, and you'll probably not get it?"  
He pouted, "Fine, but I want to get a prize."

"Suit yourself."

.

For the next hour, Gold continued to play game after game at every booth as I was dragged along to be the spectator. Apparently, as I had just learned, Gold (bluntly put) sucks at these kinds of stuff. Poker? Check. Any kind of gambling machine? Check. Ring toss? Nope! Finally, he won a prize (and that was by luck, I assure you).

"I want that one," Gold pointed at a rather cute pink stuffed bunny.

I pursed my lips, "Why would you want that?"

Suddenly, a lump of pink was in my hands.

"For you," he answered.

For a moment, I stood there, contemplating on what I should say. Finally, I said, "Thanks, Gold."

"No problem," he turned away, blushing as he scratched his head nervously, "Where do you want to go? We've finished all the prize booths in the park."

I quickly realized he was right, "How about we meet up with White and Black. I see them over there."

I pointed at the bench near the merry-go-round, then realized that wasn't such a great idea. White seemed really quiet, and Black was looking at her really seriously. "Or not. Let's go find Zinnia and Pearl."

* * *

_Black's POV_

"What do you think about me, Black?" White's eyes seemed to plead to me to be truthful.

"I-" my words caught in my throat, "- I think you're really brave, to try to start businesses and all that adult stuff by yourself like that. Plus, you follow your dreams, and I respect you for that."

"What do you think are my dreams?"

"Um… to have the BW Talent Agency flourish?" I had no idea about any specific or personal goals, considering I've known her for about a day and a half.

"So that's what it seems like," she said dreamily. Then she smiled at me, "Thanks, Black."

"For what?" I blushed.

"Everything. For being truthful to me, specifically. Once you get out in the real world, you don't really know who to trust, and for doing that… I'll tell you."

With that being said, White continued to tell her story. "I always loved showbiz. It seemed like a way to make you and everyone with you unforgettable, to give a lasting impression on the world. My original dream was for animals and humans to unite to create an amazing company:the BW Talent agency. After years of effort, I created it. I fulfilled my dream. Or so I thought. I met someone named N, who fought for animal rights. He told me that using my animals for such a purpose didn't let the animals do what they want."

She took a deep breath, "To prove my point, one day, when I was on a Ferris Wheel with my star animal actress Bubu, he convinced her to betray me and come with him. I fell out of the car, and injured myself. I've been afraid of Ferris Wheels ever since, and the BW Talent Agency only consists of humans now."

I stared at her for a moment, "White…"

She broke into tears, "But now… I don't know what to do! I can't come back to the agency. I can't apologise to Bubu. What is my dream now?"

Instinctively, my body moved forward. I put my arms around her neck, and hugged her tightly, "It's okay. Lots of us don't know our goals yet. Instead of dwelling on it, just keep moving on to the future."

Slowly, her sobs subsided, "Really?"  
"Really."

.

Platinum's POV

.

"Dia… please tell me your true opinion on my gaming skills," I sighed. 549th game over. On level 1.

"No offense, missy, but… they suck."  
I burst out in laughter, "They do indeed! Let's try some other rides. I'm sure Amber and Blue would allow it, considering how long we've been in here. What was that one Silver and Lyra went in?"

"The haunted house?"

"Yeah! Let's try it."

"Missy, do you know what it is?"

I gave him a strange look, "I do. It's some commoner house that is supposed to be haunted but really has cheap effects."

"Well, in a blunt way of putting it, yes."

"Let's go!"

.

"AGH! Dia, I'm scared!" I shrieked. I was clutching his sleeve, screaming for dear life. WHO in their right mind created this ride? I'll sue them!

"Missy, if you'd like, we can leave," he was blushing from the close contact.

"No. I am NOT going to be called a coward," I stated firmly. "Eep!"

"No worries, missy. I'll protect you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then, I have another favor if you could grant it," a tiny tint of pink was on my cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Call me Platinum."

"Yes, miss- Pl... Platinum," he blushed.

Maybe haunted houses weren't that bad.

.

_Yellow's POV_

.

What do I do? I am DOOMED. I was silently freaking out as Red and I floated along the river in the boat.

"Yellow?" he asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for this."

I giggled, "Why are you sorry? If any, Blue and Amber should have warned us ahead of time. Then again, knowing them, they'd never."

Red shrugged, "I guess that's how they just are."

"Yeah…"

The conversation ended in a (very) awkward silence. I cleared my throat, "So… do you have a girlfriend?"

Smooth, Yellow, real smooth. I thought to myself.

He seemed kind of surprised, "Well… I used to. Her name was Misty."

Why did it seem my heart dropped to my shoes? "And?"

"She and I broke up. We stayed friends, though."

"..." I couldn't understand why I was so relieved. One of my friends just told me he broke up with a girl who he clearly liked, and I have to try with all my might not to smile. I'm… a selfish person.

"Yellow? Are you okay?"

I jumped, "Of course!"

Just then, the boat took a turn. Red, who was at the moment standing, toppled over and landed on top of me.  
We were so close… our noses were literally touching. His hazel-brown eyes widened, and both of us jumped up. "I'M SO SORRY!"

We both blushed, "No, I'm sorry. No! I am!"

"Yellow-" Red started, but before he could say anymore, the boat (curse that boat) took another sharp turn, and this time we both kissed. Fully. On the lips.

.

_Blue's POV_

.

"That was adorable!" I squealed.

"You did that, didn't you," Green sighed. (How many times has he done that?)

"Of course! Now, let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the exit of the Tunnel of Love. Red and Yellow came out, panting and fully blushing.

"Blue," Red's voice said dangerously.

"Ahahahahaha…" I trailed off, backing away slightly, "Green, let's run!"

"Why am I dragged into this mess?" Green muttered as I ran off with him.

"This way!" I pulled him around the corner. From the streets, I could see Red searching for us. I let out an excited breath. "Well that was fun."

"Tsk," Green sighed, "Pesky girl."

I gave him a playful smile, "But that's why you love me."

.

_…'s POV_

Soon. Soon everything would begin. Those foolish students wouldn't know what hit them. As long as the students were still undiscovered, the plan would be fine.

They'd all die. Every last one of those Prophecy students.

.

**A/N: Much shorter, I know, but I was in a rush to kind of add stuff… I'll make more chapters, don't worry… I suck at writing… (goes to corner and sulks)...**

** On another subject, thanks for the reviews!**

** If you really want to… here's a list of the characters and what Prophecy candidate they are:**

**Red- Hero**

**Yellow- Healer**

**Green- Prince (what else can I make him?)**

**Blue- Matchmaker (duh)**

**Ruby: Tailor (this one is kind of obvious)**

**Sapphire: Knight (kind of unexpected, I know)**

**Crystal: Scribe**

**Gold: Joker**

**Silver: Alone (WAHH! SILVER, YOU'RE NOT ALONE!)**

**Lyra: Future (CONFIRMED THAT SHE IS THE ACTUAL PROPHECY MEMBER)**

**Platinum: Queen**

**Dia: Chef (obvious, again)**

**Pearl: Loyal (IDK why…)**

**White: Boss (I couldn't think of anything else, considering she AND Black are the dreamer in the manga)**

**Black: Dreamer**

**OCs:**

**Amber: Matchmaker (...)**

**Jade: Loyal (I feel he's kinda too much like Green, so I'll add more differences later)  
**

**Zinnia: Queen**

**I'm going to add some on the OCs past (considering you already know most of the characters'). I'll also add Lyra's (because she's technically a game character, and Crystal is her manga counterpart) past.**


End file.
